Something Weird
by BeLlAmArEe
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to be in an electric wheelchair for the rest of his life due to a run in with Lord Voldermort's tractor. Harry needs help from his two best buds to get him through Hogwarts (Mainly the stairs).
1. Default Chapter

Something Weird Chapter 1- The Incidents:  
  
Ok...this is another Series that I wanted to do as a Humor. I hope that you'll all like it.  
  
Harry Potter was a normal boy or in a nicer way to say it is Wiztard. After Harry fought Lord Voldermort he had broken his legs and had to be put in an electric wheelchair. To this Harry didn't mind as he was happy that he was still alive and well in a way not kicking. Harry was in his 7th year at Hogwarts and still got along with Ron and Hermione. Well even though sometimes they had to stop to help Harry to get up the moving staircases. Harry still has the nightmares about the unexpected event that occurred in his 6th year at Hogwarts. They were late to Potions class as normal and Harry needed help getting up the stairs. Well, Ron and Hermione did as what good pals did and helped him go one step at a time. Harry sat by the Hogwarts lake, thinking of that terrible accident. (Memory)  
  
"Boy, you're heavy mate." Ron managed to say as he and Hermione lifted him another step.  
  
"Well...it's not my fault I'm stuck in this chair is it?" Harry protested.  
  
"Well, actually mate, it is...you were the one who got under Lord Voldermorts tractor."  
  
Harry shot Ron a look.  
  
"Oh, stop bickering you two...we need to concentrate." Hermione said concerned.  
  
They were nearly at the top until Ron seized another moment of protest.  
  
"Don't keep on eyeing me like that!"  
  
"Like what!?"  
  
"Oh, here we go again."  
  
"Like I have something on my face that you want to kill or something." Ron said stopping the process up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, can't we leave this till lunch?" Hermione puffed.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry that you have wheels instead of legs but-"  
  
"Hey don't start with me man at least my butt doesn't show! You've got a HUGE one!"  
  
At this comment Ron let go of Harry's wheelchair and Harry began to move backwards, his wheelchair bumping on each step.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled and grabbed him in time to pull him back to safety.  
  
"Nice one Herm...why didn't you let him go and he can wheel his way up by himself."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Harry grabbed Ron's throught and began to strangle him.  
  
"AACCCKKK...LET...GO...OF...MEEE..EEKK!!!!"  
  
"Well...it serves you right...Harry let go of him and let's get to Potions, we're already 30 min late." Hermione began.  
  
Harry let go and Ron began to whimper.  
  
"You didn't have to strangle meeeee....cries..."  
  
Hermione and Harry left Ron open mouthed and crying in the middle of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, stop sobbing...I'll give you a lollipop after you've helped me." Hermione tempted.  
  
Ron closed his mouth and began to walk up the two stairs that Hermione had managed to drag Harry up.  
  
"At least I don't sit on my arse all day for the rest of my life." Ron said under his breath as he once again helped Hermione.  
  
"It better be strawberry flavoured?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" Harry said as his leg that was immobile slipped off his foot rest and went under the chair crunching as the step collided.  
  
"AAARRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!FFFFFFUUUUUUDDDDGGGGEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
"You rang?" came the voice of Fudge from behind him.  
  
"No...sniff...I didn't." Harry said sniffing in pain as Hermione placed his limp leg over his shoulder out of the way.  
  
"Oh, ok then...see you later." said Fudge as he turned and walked off down the stairs.  
  
"Where did he come from?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know...now Harry we're coming to the last step so Ron and I are going to pull you up from the front ok?" Hermione said patting his shoulder...err..leg.  
  
"Ok." Harry said bracing himself..(literally placing braces in his mouth).  
  
"Alright...Ron.." she gestured to him to follow her.  
  
"On the count of 3...1...2...-"  
  
Then the staircase started to move. Harry's wheelchair was right in the way and he moved away from Hermione and Ron who were standing safe on the walkway. As the gap widened Harry's wheelchair fell...  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!POOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"(Giggles)...you rang?" came Winnie the Poo's voice from a portrait.  
  
They all watched as Harry fell, down,down,down into a never ending...WHAMMMCRRASHHHH!!!  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called. There was no real language except for a low distant...  
  
"Arrgheeffffrrrraaaagggg..."  
  
Harry came out of his thoughts about that incident which led him to have a neck brace.  
  
"If only I didn't have this darn wheelchair."  
  
"Hey Harry...how did you go at the doctors for that checkup?" asked Cho Chang concerned.  
  
"Oh, well...it went OK."  
  
"So did he label you a schizophrenic?"  
  
"I'm not a schizophrenic! the doctor only thinks we are!" Harry protested. (A/N: A schizophrenic is a person who thinks they have another person with them.)  
  
"Oh, ok then." Cho said skipping off leaving Harry to sulk.  
  
Ron and Hermione came up to him now with fresh protests. (Literally had signs with writing painted on them in red.)  
  
"What are those for?" Harry asked flinging his wheelchair around flicking mud and dirt at them.  
  
"Well...you know how the Ministry wants to destroy the Dark Forrest?...well I'm going to stop it by protesting."  
  
Harry looked at Ron who as Hermione did, had mud spray all over his face and clothes.  
  
"She made me do it." Ron mentioned to Harry to look up at the writings on the sign.  
  
'Save the Dark Forrest; eat a Beaver.'  
  
"They're really good Herm." Harry said cross-eyed.  
  
"Thanks...at least someone appreciates it." she said with a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oi!!!" called the familiar voices of Fred and George Weasley.  
  
They all turned around and saw that they held a camera.  
  
"We're taking photo's for the school's year book...so, c'mon everybody! smile like you mean it!" Fred held up the camera to his eye and FLASH!!!  
  
"Oh!! look at those pretty lights..." Fred said rather dazed.  
  
"Oh..not again Fred!...you're supposed to have it facing the other way!" George tried to tell Fred who was walking off in the distance and then slammed into the Whomping Willow. Every student around watched Fred get pumbled by the huge branches.  
  
"OH I CAN FEEL HIS PAIN!!!" George yelled as he was Fred's twin and you know what they say about some twins...they feel each others pain.  
  
"Well...anyway, did the doctor label you as a schizophrenic Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry wheeled his wheelchair back around spraying more mud up at them.  
  
"No...he only thinks we are!...SO STOP SAYING IF HE HAS!!! WHAT DO I RESEMBLE ONE??!!!"  
  
"I sure am pretty when you're mad." Hermione began.  
  
"What?...I think you got that line a bit confused Herm." Ron said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not as think as you confused I am." Hermione protested as she shot him a look and removed his hand.  
  
"So, now really Harry...did he?" Hermione asked once again clearly seeing the doctor had placed the label on the back of Harry's chair.  
  
"Don't make me get my flying monkeys!" Harry warned them.  
  
"Ok, mate...she was just asking."  
  
To be continued:  
  
A/N:Hope you like the first chapter. 


	2. Author Note of Absentcy

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the long delay of updates. My grandma has been ill and I'm now in Bundaberg which is a long way from my home and my mind has been tired. I will however update soon...and by that I mean next week. Look out for my next new story that will be out soon...and by that again I mean next week. Lol  
  
Sincerely, BeLlAmArEe. 


End file.
